Invisible Encounter
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: Draco tries to do some work in the library, but is met by an invisible stranger. Rated for adult situations. (slash) R/R please.


****

DISCLAIMER: The characters depicted and mentioned within this fic are not mine. If they were, I would be the amazing J.K. Rowling. And I wouldn't have taken almost three years to put out a new book. 

****

Author's Note: I took some time and reread this ficlet. I agree with my reviewers who said the original ending (the cloak) didn't work. I've edited it. Hopefully it's come out better. I also fixed a couple errors. I hope it's better. :-) 

That said, enjoy. Embrace. Review.

****

Invisible Encounter

By Katie of Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the shadows of the bookshelves. He was poring over the worn copy of _Most Potente Potions_ he'd gotten from his father for his eleventh birthday. _Damn Snape and his blasted essays._

Something creaked in the night, breaking the heavy silence surrounding him. Draco's eyes were torn from the book and parchments spread out on the small table before him. He looked toward the doors of the Library. Unfortunately, he had chosen a secluded corner, far from said doors, and was incapable of discerning if that was the source of the offending noise. The seventeen-year-old shrugged and returned to his work.

A moment later, though, he had the strangest sensation run through him. _Someone is here. They're watching me. _He looked round himself again, but saw nothing. He shook his blonde locks in exasperation. "Get a hold of yourself, Draco," he drawled.

He slid back from the table and stretched. He pursed his lips, trying to clear his head so he could get back to work when he felt it.

__

What the fuck?!?

Draco had only felt this a few times before, but he knew exactly what it was.

__

Someone is kissing me!

The soft flesh moved on his lips, begging for a response. After several seconds of resistance, Draco gave in and kissed back.

__

I am kissing someone. But they are invisible…

Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he felt a warm hand caress his face. He soon found the invisible kisser's tongue in his mouth. He felt his own tongue being massaged by the invisible one in his mouth. Draco and the mysterious kisser were soon battling for dominance of the kiss.

After several minutes, the mystery person's hands came alive and were roaming Draco's muscular form. Draco reached out to find the body that had to be attached to the heavenly lips, tongue, and hands, but the wandering fingers batted Draco's hands away. 

Draco was forced to sit and let the unknown assailant touch and kiss him without reciprocation. He was in no way complaining. The unseen fingers found their way to the fastenings of his robes and started disengaging them. Draco could see the robes opening to reveal his gray sweater underneath, but he could not see the hands accomplishing the task. Halfway down his chest, Draco made a grab for the veiled hands and managed to catch one. He pulled away from the lips that were attached to his.

"What do you want?" whispered Draco. "Who are you?"

The hand in Draco's grasp stopped trying to gain freedom. Draco wondered if it was in defeat or surprise. He assumed the latter.

A soft voice said, "I want _you_, Draco Malfoy." The voice was a whisper on the wings of the wind. The Slytherin could not discern a gender from the simple, seductive statement.

__

I want you,_ Draco Malfoy._

The words echoed through him. He was so surprised, he released the invisible hand in his grasp. He flushed and was instantly glad for the darkness. He looked in the direction he heard the voice issue from.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Who do you want me to be?" The breeze of a voice floated past his ear. Whoever this was had moved behind him. He shivered in excitement. 

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" asked the teen.

"I am-" The voice spoke from in front of Draco again. "I am someone that loves you."

Draco's mouth fell open. He'd never been told that by anyone before. Not even his parents told him he was loved. Before he could ask another question, his lips were held hostage once more and the invisible fingers resumed their job of undressing him.

Draco gasped as the invisible person not only freed him from the bonds of robes, but his sweater and black tee shirt as well. As the obscured fingers unfastened his belt, he grabbed at them again. Again he wrenched his lips free from their bondage and, gasping for breath, asked yet again.

"Who _are_ you?"

The invisible person sat on Draco's books. It was a very odd sight to Draco, seeing the pages being flattened by an invisible backside. "Who do you want me to be?" asked the wind. 

Draco sighed. He knew exactly who he wanted this dream of a person to be. _But what if that isn't who this is? Are they going to leave me to always wonder?_ "I can't tell you," said Draco finally.

"Then neither can I." The voice faded to oblivion. Fingers positioned themselves at Draco's trousers again. He felt the warm hands graze his thigh as his jeans were removed, followed closely by the silky green boxer shorts below.

Draco gasped. He was now completely exposed to the mysterious stranger. Then Draco felt the lips that had claimed his throughout the encounter slide down his body, and wrap around his erection. He let out a strangled cry. The warm, wet cavern that was his assailant's mouth glided up and down Draco's erection. He tried to stifle the moans escaping his throat. However, he could not help them as his invisible companion increased their rhythm to an almost heart-stopping pace.

Not long after, Draco came. As he climaxed in his mystery person's mouth, he cried the one thing he had tried to restrain all night.

__

"Harry!"

The invisible someone lapped up Draco's seed hungrily as they would the last drop of ice cream. Draco sat back in his chair, shuddering in the aftermath of this invisible god or goddess's oral talents.

Draco felt warm breath on the back of his neck. Two invisible arms draped themselves on his chest. He turned toward the breath and was greeted with the heavenly lips once more. As their tongues met, he could taste himself mixed with the sweetness that was the mystery standing behind him. The intermingling of the tastes was intoxicating. He whined softly as the softness of lips was pulled away. He felt another rush of air flow past his ear as the unseen sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," said Draco, lowering his head. "I'm sure the name of the Boy-Who-Lived was not the one you wanted to hear."

The invisible arms withdrew. The hushed voice was not heard. Draco sat up and looked around, willing himself to see the person who had bestowed this beautiful gift upon him. 

"Wait," he pleaded. "Don't go."

"I was not leaving yet," came the breeze.

"Oh. Good. Um," Draco looked round himself for the invisible person again. 

"Yes?"

"Can I at least know who you are?" asked the blonde. "Please. Reveal yourself to me?"

"Alright," said the whisper.

There was another unintelligible whisper and the invisibility spell melted away. The back of a head appeared in the shadows. Draco watched in awe as shoulders, back and legs came into view. The fully-dressed seventeen-year-old turned to face Draco. Draco stared up into the eyes of the one person he had loved for most of his life. A joyful tear rolled down the blonde's cheek.

"You!" cried Draco, standing.

"Yes," nodded Harry Potter. "Me."


End file.
